The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In computer networking and security, a troublesome problem involves the installation, by attacker computers, of bots or other malicious software (“malware”) on unsuspecting computers (“compromised computers”) that are then employed by the attacker to carry out attacks on a third computer, often associated with a business, enterprise, or other institution. The mode of attack in which the attacker takes control of a compromised computer and uses it to initiate attacks on third computers can be difficult for security experts to fully detect because of problems in identifying the ultimate attacker.
Present techniques to address the foregoing problem domain generally have been found to be ineffective, slow, or incomplete, so that improved solutions are needed.